Stuck In A Fictional Universe
by addledwalrus
Summary: Based on the Kink Meme prompt: 'Nations In the Role of Famous Literary Characters.' This is a work in progress.
1. Romeo and Juliet

**Prompt: A nation assumes the role of a famous literary character. He/she interacts with the literary characters as if they are real people. Whether the nation knows or remembers how the story ends is up to you. It can be an epic poem, a classic or a modern-day bestseller of any genre.**

* * *

Veneziano crawled out from underneath the rose bush, taking extra care not to prick himself on any thorns by accident. Once he was out in the open, he got to his feet and brushed leaves and petals off his clothes. He opened his eyes and took a while to adjust to his evening surroundings.

The sound of a girl sighing loudly made him jump.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Veneziano scratched his head at the girl's flowery and elaborate speech. It took a few seconds for him to realize where he was.

"Should I say something to her?" He pondered out loud. Fortunately, the girl was too wrapped up in her own monologue to notice his presence.

"So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name - "

"Juliet?" Veneziano said to himself.

"Ah, what was that?" The girl said melodramatically.

"Me. I'm under your balcony!" Veneziano replied.

"Why must you hide and listen to my private thoughts? Come out and show me your face."

Veneziano stepped out from the shade and into the girl's plain view. He looked up at her and smiled.

"That's odd. Aren't you Romeo and a Montague?" The girl asked, tilting her head ever so slightly.

"What? I'm neither, bella. My name's not Romeo. It's Feliciano."

"Damn nurse, she lied!" Juliet cursed. "How did you get here, then? The walls are so high, and if any of my relatives found you here, they'd kill you for sure...did you just call me 'Bella'? My name's Juliet!"

"I called you 'bella' as in beautiful. Don't you know your Italian?"

"Not really. I was created by an English playwright, so my Italian is rather sketchy at best. I could speak Latin, if you want."

"Don't bother, pretty one." Veneziano said affectionately, even though on the inside, he was cringing at the thought of his Grandfather's language being butchered.

"Well it was nice speaking to you, but this is too crazy. We met only a few hours ago, we hardly know each other. I think it's best we give it more time. What do you think?" She smiled down at Veneziano, just as the moon shone on her face, revealing her perfect features.

"Wait!" Veneziano yelled, losing control of himself. "Don't leave me so unsatisfied."

"What satisfaction could you possibly want? Is my love not enough for you?"

"No, it's not that. I'd like to see what goes on in your bedroom."

"My bedroom? Nothing much, I'm only thirteen. I'm not married yet."

"Y-you're thirteen?!"

"What about it?"

"I-I thought you were much older!"

"Well I always was a fast grower...oh, nurse is calling me. I must be off!" She exclaimed, before running inside.

"Forget it, bella." Veneziano pouted. "I have no interest in bedding a little girl. I'll just find myself a grown woman." He grumbled, before walking off into the night. Now all he needed to do was find his way out of this garden.

* * *

**This is pretty much the latter half of Act, Scene II of Romeo and Juliet, with Veneziano in the place of Romeo. I read the simplified version on Sparknotes for reference.  
**


	2. Heidi

Liechtenstein trudged up the hill with great difficulty. The heat of the sun was bearing down on her and she was beginning to feel unbearably hot in her thick layers of clothing. She panted and wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead with her hand.

Exactly how she had ended up in this absurdly picturesque landscape with glaringly bright green grass and flowers, she had no idea.

"Come on, slow poke! We haven't got all day!" A boy who looked about the same age as her called out from the top of the hill. He grinned.

"I'm trying!" Liechtenstein shouted back. She clambered up only to fall forward on her hands, her heavy clothes weighing her down. She grunted in frustration and pulled off all the coats she was wearing, followed by all the dresses.

Once she was free, she gave a relaxed sigh and continued up the hill with considerably less effort.

Ahead of her, the boy was tending to a herd of goats. The goats bleated in delight as he fed them and Liechtenstein couldn't help but smile at the sight.

A young kid pranced its way towards her and she held out her hand to stroke its soft fur. It closed its eyes in pleasure and let out an adorable noise that made her squeal.

"Heidi! Heidi, what have you been doing?!" A woman suddenly shouted, making Liechtenstein and the goat-herd jump in alarm. The woman stormed up towards them and the goat-herd turned to Liechtenstein.

"You really should go. She seems angry." He said urgently, glancing from her back to the woman.

"But my name's not Heidi...or is it?" Liechtenstein questioned herself, turning around.

_"What a sight you have made of yourself! And where are your two frocks and the red wrapper? And the new shoes I bought, and the new stockings I knitted for you—everything gone! Not a thing left! What have you thought of, Heidi; where are all your clothes?" _The woman scolded.

Liechtenstein made eye contact with the furious woman and took a deep breath to calm herself before replying.

"It's a hot day. Did you really expect me to walk around wearing all that?" She reasoned, pointing to the neatly folded pile of clothes on the hillside.

"You child, where did you get such a tongue?!"

The woman suddenly paused and stared at Liechtenstein. "You do have a point though...is it just me, or has something changed about you?"

She left Liechtenstein's side and approached the goat-herd. "Peter, could you go down and fetch Heidi's clothes for us? Don't just stand there and stare."

"I don't have any time." Peter replied without moving from his place.

The woman groaned and reached into her pocket, pulling out a single gold coin. "Here, I'll give this to you if you do it."

At once Peter ran down the hill to retrieve Heidi's or rather, Liechtenstein's clothes, leaving the two young women standing together awkwardly.

"I'm pretty sure there's been some misunderstanding. I'm not Heidi..." Liechtenstein started to explain.

The woman however, did not pay heed to her words, as Peter came rushing up towards them, carrying the large pile of clothes.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, Liechtenstein, the strange woman and Peter arrived outside a quaint looking hut. All around them were lofty fir trees, more green grass and fragrant flowers. A butterfly fluttered past.

Liechtenstein spied an old man sitting on a chair, smoking a pipe. She made her way towards him.

"What is the meaning of this?" He said gruffly, looking up at his visitor. Liechtenstein found herself staring at his odd appearance and was unable to come up with an answer.

The older woman came up from behind and introduced Liechtenstein to the old man as 'Heidi' before they shooed Peter off, reminding him that he needed to look after his goats. Dete (the name of the woman) then gave some instructions to the old man (her uncle) before she herself left down the hill.

Once she was gone, the old man lowered his pipe and glared critically at Liechtenstein for several moments.

"I don't know what kind of trick that Dete is playing on me, but you are not my granddaughter." He finally said.

"I'm glad to hear it." Liechtenstein said with a sigh, feeling quite relieved.

"Glad to hear it?! Do you know what you are? You're an impostor! I last saw my granddaughter when she was an infant, that was four years ago! You - you look like you're eleven, twelve, thirteen?"

"I-I'm really sorry..." Liechtenstein stammered, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "I know I'm not your granddaughter, but this whole thing wasn't really my fault! Should I just leave...?"

"Then go ahead and leave! I have a right mind to talk some sense into Dete next time I see her!" The old man yelled, waving his fist in the air.

Startled by his aggressive behaviour, Liechtenstein turned on her heels and ran as fast as she could down the hillside, attracting a puzzled look from the goat-herd Peter along the way.


End file.
